Twilight Studios: Series 1
by ACGirlof-the-past
Summary: So here is where you can see LoZ and non-LoZ characters get interveiwed (yeah boring i know, right?). main people are the host, me, the co-host, TP Link, the co-co-host, my bro, and so many more to come! rated T for languge. My bro will do some writing becuse i con't leave him out all the fun, right? sorry is on hold, ALL MY STORIES ARE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to put something up like an interview, which I'm using this Idea from Zelda Maniac, SockWriting, and Fyrusfairy—I hoped I spelled her username right….**

** So anyway I'll be making this a very long chapter so… I hope you enjoy my interviews.**

**Claimer: TP Link, (Twilight Princess Link) is my co-host (reason why: he's cute and AWESOME!)**

Me: hello fellow people who are reading this. I'm ACGirl-of-the-past and this is my co-host, Link.

TP Link: hello. BTW we'll be having several interviews in this chapter, so be prepared for what you're going to read/see.

Me: okay you guys don't need to call me ACGirl-of-the-past you can call me Ms. Jaeger (YAY-GER)—my last name.

TP Link: so the first to interview is…. T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tingle…

Me: well at least it isn't Girahim…

TP Link: yea… I guess…

Tingle:…

Me: well Tingle question 1: why are you so annoying?

Tingle: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN! I'M NOT ANNOYING I-

Me: you have a hard life so you're trying to get attention, don't worry well anyway time to put you in the pit of haters…

TP Link: what's the pit of haters?

Me: you don't want to know…

TP Link: okay….

Tingle gets dragged away while screaming bloody murder.

Me: *SIGH* well anyway we'll be interviewing…

? ? : MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *CRASH!*

ME: WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT 1,000,000 RUPEE CAMERA!

? ? : Sorry… I just had a rough landing *Walks out of rubble*

TP Link: this isn't from any of the LoZ series… *GIVES DEVIL GLARE AS THE MAN GIVES ME A LOOK*

? ? : I'm Edward Ken-

Me: I ban thy from Twilight Studios!

Edward Kenway: *POOF*

TP Link: Okay that was weird… well anyway our next interview will be…

Me: My bro!

Bro: (In Arnold Schwarzenegger) I'm back! Does anyone get that reference, anyone? No, well then, you should watch The Expen-

Me: Okay, that's enough bro.

TP Link: Okay so question one, do you think your sister is annoying?

Bro: Extremely, but not as much as Pinkie Pie… I still have nightmares…

Me: O_o I remember that.

TP Link: Second question, are you a Brony?

Bro: NO! Maybe…

Me: I ban thy from Twilight Studios!

Bro: You can't, because I'm Jesus!

Me: Oh well, I'll just have to put you in with Death.

Bro: I am Death….

TP Link: Anyways… Now let's get on with the interview, now for the third and final question for you, are you Navi in disguise?

Bro: No, but I only have one thing to say… (Only if you're a bro in the bro army will you get this, if you get at all…) Batteries, when the mornings gone, and you can't go on!

Me: Will somebody just please get him out!

The wall gets busted down by a purple magical force…

Twilight: Don't worry ACGirl-of-the-past, I will rid of him for you!

Bro: Please NO! The last time you did that I landed on Princess-

Twilight: Don't remind me, anyways onwards and upward! *And they both disappeared in a flash of purple light…*

Me: That was weird… well anyway onto the next interview!

TP Link: the next is… oh holy Nayure… Navi…..

Me: SOMEONE GET MY EAR PLUGS!

OoT Link comes out of nowhere in a black tunic and puts ear phones on me then disappears.

Me: thank-you.

Navi: HEY LISTEN, ALLI-

ME: DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME IN FRONT OF THE VEIWERS OR I WILL PUT YOU IN THE PIT OF HATERS, WITH A GLASS DOME!

Navi: Hey, Link listen!

TP Link: shut up you annoying fairy! *He jumps into the rabid fangirl pit as he climbs out scratched including a few broken bones and OoT takes him to the ER*

Grabs Navi and puts her in the haters pit with a glass dome.

Me: NEVER MESS WITH _MY_ LINK OR YOU'LL BE DEAD YOU STUPID FAIRY!

TP Link: Back from the ER.

Me: sadly I have to go to bed so cya guys tomorrow!

TP Link: Yeeeup! Same here so bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back—I told you I would…. Well anyway let's get on with it!**

** Claimer or disclaimer: this idea belongs to: Zelda Maniac, SockWriting, and Fyrusfairy—I still hope I spelt it right….**

Me: We're back! And for episode 2! ~

TP Link: sadly, it'll be short.

Me: BUT IT CAN'T BE!

TP Link: but it is! So anyway today we're going to interview…

Me: my friend, Alaysia!

Alaysia: HI!

Me: HI!

TP Link: *SIGH* girls… so anyway, question 1: how long have you known Ms. Jaeger?

Alaysia: hmm…. From the middle to the end of school.

Me: question 2! Are you planning on being the co-co-co-host of Twilight Studios?

Alaysia: I don't know… I'll think and tell you at the school tomorrow.

TP Link: 3rd question: who is your favorite LoZ character?

Alaysia: I don't know… maybe…. Well I'm thirsty can I get some wata?

Me: Oci! *OoT Link comes out of nowhere in his ninja tunic* get her some wat- *ground shakes* WHAT THE _**BLEEP**_ WAS THAT!

OoT Link: that would be a template army coming to kill us. And here you go miss. * hands Alaysia her water then disappears*

ME: BY NAYRU! ALTAIR, SOUND THE ALARM! * Altair nods and presses a button that teleports my body guards*

Connor, Ezio, and… grandpa Kenway…

Me: GET THOSE DAMN TEMPLARS! * they nod and kill the Templars in a few hours*

TP Link: well that was eventful… ! * he knocks out the old man and grandpa—when they gace ne the look(ya know look…)—then sits back down with a smile as he crosses his legs and the wall—from the last time—fixes itself by the help of…(dun dun dun!) Midna*

Me: well anyway Alay- WHERE DA _**BLEEP **_ IS MA FRIEND!

TP Link: she left after I knocked those two out.

Me: well anyway! This is the end of episode 2! So cya guys LATER!

TP Link: YEEEEEEEEUPPPPPP! CYA GUYS LATER! And by the way, we may update later.

Hole crew: TWILIGHT STUDIOS, OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

**My brother will be writing the next chapter**


	3. Part 1 of a very weird chapter

Twilight Studios S1 E3

Bro: Heya guys! Missed me?! No? You're mean.

TP Link: OK, so tell me again, why is Ms. Jaeger not here today?

Bro: We'll, she kinda had an 'accident' with a certain pissed of unicorn, and a raging dragon, so ya here I am!

TP Link: Okay then… Let's get on with the show, so our first person were going to interview is… will somebody please kill me… Dark Link.

DL: Hey guys, what's up? Oh, hey it's I…

BRO: SHUTUPYOUALMOSTGAVEMYNAMEAWAYYOUJERK!

DL:K, okay geese, anyways so how do we 'tart' this interview, hehehehe….

TP Link: *Sigh* We'll, we start off with a question, so question number one, why do you want to destroy everything?

DL: Well, it amuses me, just like Discord.

Bro: OK then, well second question, do you know who Chuck Norris is?

DL: That's…. a very good question.

TP Link: No, it's a stupid question, because DL is stupid, durhh.

*The wall breaks down with a leg sticking in it…*

Chuck Norris: Hello TP Link, good to see you again.

DL: O_o

*The front door opens to see a bedraggled Ms. Jaeger sweating and panting*

Me: Someone, hide me, please!

*Ms. Jaeger hides behind Dark Link, who was closest to her.*

TP Link: *Gives DL a devil stare*

*All of a sudden, the entire front wall is ripped apart by a magical force, and green fire*

TWILIGHT: Where the hell is she!

Bro: Whoa, whoa Twi, calm down! Now, what happened?

Spike: All… I mean _Ms_. Jaeger threw Twilight's books, and Rarity into a giant lake!

Bro: Ah, crap, well throw her in the pit of haters then, wait she's the host… Hey Twilight! Can you shoot DL please!

Twi: Sure, but I have to get back to Dashie soon, she'll get lonely…

TP Link: O_o Well then, bye DL.

DL: No please, I'll do anything, please!

TP Link: Sorry DL, oh! And say hi to Ganondork for me! *smiles like a mad man*

DL: *gives puppy face of evilness, before getting blown to smithereens*

ME: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! *Ms. Jaeger jumps into Link's arms, and he blushes, madly*

**HEY GUYS! IT'S ME! I hope ya guys didn't miss me too much, since my bro was doin' it. Well any way I did the last few sentences. I hope you guys enjoyed episode 3 part 1…**

**TP Link: YYYEEEUP! We're puttin' this into parts.**

**Me: okay guys here is the real reason twilight was chasing me: I was walking through Ponyville with a mischievous plan came to my head; happens if I through all of Ms. Sparkle's books into Lake Lanarue? (I don't know if I spelt that wrong, so please tell me!)**

**So I crept into her house threw all her books into the lake, and just before I walked off Ms. Rarity caught me so I thought, what the hell? Why not throw her in there too?**

**So I threw her in there as well. Then they caught me and blah, blah, blah you know the rest. **


End file.
